


The Rebellion

by OnceUponAGirl2237



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Ben have a kid, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGirl2237/pseuds/OnceUponAGirl2237
Summary: Wren has been an orphan since she could remember. Passed from family to family, she could never decipher why no one wanted her. It's almost as if she didn't belong.One fateful night changed her life for good, as she was stolen away from the only place she knew to be home.(Reylo fanfic)





	1. A New Order

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all Reylo lovers! This is my first work on this site and I’m so excited to share with y’all. 
> 
> *IMPORTANT* Reylo will come! This focuses on other characters as well. Be patient. ;)

Wren made her way down the creaky steps of her new foster home. Her dark brunette hair bounced from the motion of each step, bounding down to the first floor.

As she rounded the corner her eyes met with the bloodshot ones of her new "father". He cocked his head to the side and scowled to the girl.

"Get outside. I have company arriving soon and I can't have you messing it up rat." 

Wren flinched at his harsh tone and bowed her head to the ground.

"Yes father."

The word was a trigger for the man and he took no hesitation throwing Wren to the ground. Her back slammed on the hard wood with a thud. 

His face was inches away from hers as he stood over her, pointing an accusing finger in her face.

"Don't you ever call me that again." 

She quickly nodded, holding back the tears that dared to fall from her chestnut eyes.

The man stood and turned to leave, spitting 

"And take your mutt dog with you!" He shouted kicking the large creature that ran to Wren's side. 

The dog turned and fiercely growled at the man, its unusual red eyes not willing to leave its target. It could have easily ended the mans life if he threaten the girl once more.

"Ryker, stand down." She said weakly and the dogs head snapped back, trotting to her side.

The man walked away slowly, disappearing into his dark room.

"We'll be ok." She muttered and stroked his head, looking down to her bare legs..

The dog stood and picked up a tan scarf, the only remaining thing from her mother. Wren pulled it from his jaws and smiled. 

"Lets go boy."

They moved out the door, Wren's legs shivering as a blast of frigid air hit them. She only wore tennis shoes, shorts, a jacket, and her scarf; those being the only clothes she owned. Her eyes looked up to the sky that shone a dark grey.

"Great." She muttered to herself as a small drop of rain fell on her nose.

"Come on Ryker!" She commended, running out of the driveway and quickly weaving around a car in the road. 

"Watch were you're going!" A voice shouted, but she didn't look back.

Her feet hit the ground one after another at a quick pace. She jumped over a few low fences with ease and landed firmly on the ground. Her heart pounded as she slowed her breathing. The dog was close by her side, knowing the route by heart. 

"Where to today?" Wren said breathes, her cheeks a rosy red from the wind.

Ryker let out a bark, looking into a large wooded area, his tail wagging with curiosity.

Wren only shook her head as she bent down, reaching into a hollow tree and pulling out a metal staff. "No, you know the rules. Stay away from the forest."

The dog tilted its head and let out a breath of frustration. 

"I'm sorry buddy." She stood tall and twisted the weapon between her fingers. 

The dog wasn't amused but nodded and looked up to her as if saying, "What now?"

Wren looked around in thought and caught a glimpse of the only store in the area. "What about a little shopping?" 

The dog whimpered in disagreement and pulled her a few steps away by her jacket.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." She ignored Ryker and began to run, her eyes shining with determination. 

Wren was never treated like a normal child should be. Her foster homes had always seemed cursed with adults who didn't care if she was fed or clothed. Some even went out of their way to make sure she suffered.

In her current home she hadn't eaten a proper meal in over a week, and this forced her to do whatever necessary to fix that. This included stealing.

She wrapped the scarf around her head so that all that showed was her eyes, which she sometimes did to prevent getting cold.

Ryker waited for her outside the store, anxiously watching her, ready to step in at any moment.

Wren nodded to the customers and staff she passed, and one by one began to sneak bars and snacks into her pockets. A loud sound startled her as she snapped her head to see a store worker watching in suspicion. She looked down at the item in her hand and turned it over, acting as if she was reading the ingredients. 

After setting it back on the shelf she quickly left the isle and made a break for the door.

"Hey! Miss please stop!" A man shouted but Wren only kept running. 

"We've got a code 9." She heard someone say into a radio just as she reached the door. 

A policeman sat in his car in front of the dog, listening to the incoming message. Just as he responded Wren shot out the door and grabbed her staff.

"Lets go!" She shouted to Ryker and raced out of the lot. 

Her eyes scanned for a way out, as the sirens sounded behind her. If she went home she would be caught and no doubt abused by her... guardian. No. That wasn't an option. Then her gaze fell on the forest.

"This is the only way." She muttered to herself as she made a b line for the trees.

The officers car screeched to a stop just as she disappeared into the brush. She used her staff to swat away the branches and plants in her way. She jumped over and around obstacles, quickly halting as she reached the edge of a cliff.

Ryker did the same, barking to warn her of the noise that followed.

"Its now or never." She states and closes her eyes taking in a breath before jumping. 

Below them were jagged rocks, but death was more appealing than the life she lived. As her body drifted through the air she saw her dog leaping down to follow her fate. Then all at once everything went black.


	2. Flight Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren is unconscious, unaware that she’s in the hands of the most powerful man in the galaxy... Who just so happens to be her father.

Wren's body laid on a shaky table, her pale hand falling to the side. Next to her lay Ryker, his tongue rolled out of his mouth in an unconscious state. Footsteps sounded in hall leading to them.

"Sir, she hit the ground just as we intercepted her through the portal. It appears her arm is broken and she had a large gash above her left eye, along with some other internal damage."

"Is she stable?" A gravely voice mumbled, dripping with concern.

The medical attendant paused, almost as if he didn't want to answer. "F-For now. We have a droid patching up the flesh wound."

The man nodded and turned towards the room. "Notify the resistance. The General will want to know of her return."

The other nodded and hesitated a moment before dipping his head in regards and scattering away.

Wren's eyes remained closed but the dog below her feet began to stir. Ryker's sleepy eyes opened as heavy footsteps emerged. A deep growl echoing from his throat as he pushed himself up, wobbling as his claws slid on the unaccustomed surface. 

"Easy, boy." The man spoke bending down, reaching out a hand for the creature to smell.

He slowly moved to pet the dog, its red eyes carefully watching him.

"You don't remember me do you?" 

The dog barked in reply, but the man understood as if he spoke directly to him.

"You don't look like you've aged a day, and my girl looked as if she was in good enough shape. I don't want to know the trouble she was in to cause you two to jump and risk your lives."

The dog nodded and let its fur lie flat, sitting down with its head tilted in interest. The human shifted to sit on the ground and run his hands through his messy dark hair. 

"You know, I haven't spoke to her mother in months." His brown eyes were filled with regret.

The dog whimpered and put a paw on his leg, looking to the ground.

"Ahh don't worry. I see her almost daily with the retched force bond we share." He let out a small chuckle and slowly shook his head.

"Would retched really be the word?" A voice sounded from behind them and the man quickly turned to face a beautiful girl.

"Rey.." He said at almost a whisper and quickly pushed himself off the ground.

"Ben." She greeted with a careful nod, looking to the table. "My baby."

She rushed past him and put a hand on the girls head. "Is it really her?"

Ben nodded, moving to her side holding up a tan piece of fabric. The woman smiled and took it from his hand, their fingers brushing lightly. She met his gaze, shocked by the sudden remembrance of their past.

"My scarf. From my days on Jakku." A light smile met her lips as she turned away from him.

"This is my baby girl. My Wren."Rey's breathless tone uttered as she smiled widely.

"Our girl." Ben whispered to himself, unhappy at their distance.

Rey heard him but showed no sign of it. In her mind she decided that their relationship wouldn't work because of their constant split in the dark and light. Though she couldn't deny their connection.

"What's happened to her? Why is she unconscious?"

He looked down to the dog at his feet, almost pleading for his help. He wasn't sure how to break it to her.

"Our ship was made aware of her presence months ago. I had searched the planet for almost a year, keeping an eye on her. However, she seemed to have gotten into trouble and leaped from a cliff to escape a man. We caught her just as she hit the ground."

Rey gasped and closed her eyes. "I knew we should never have left her. At the time getting her away from the war seemed like a good idea."

"In the end we did the same thing my parents did. Look how I turned out." 

Rey let out a chuckle and watched him with slight concern. Ben's gaze had shifted to their daughter, looking distant. Rey reached out and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry. Touchy subject, I know." She sighed and looked to their hands.

He followed her gaze and nodded, putting his hand on her cheek and resting his head on hers. 

"Rey... I."

"I know." She said simply. "I know."

He nodded and closed his eyes, basking in the moment of their closeness.

"Where are you now?" He asked pulling her into a hug. 

"The resistance base. I got the message and decided this was the quickest way to see her." She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Why call it the resistance anymore? There's nothing to fight." 

She nodded against his chest. "You're right. I'm just accustomed to it I guess."

He nodded with a small smile.

"What about you?"

Ben let out a sigh. "I'm close to the planet earth. If you'll allow it I'd love to meet you on Naboo. I want the first thing she sees to be the beauty of the galaxy. It's most like her planet."

Rey nodded with a smile. "I'd like that Ben Solo."

He rolled his eyes playfully and kissed her head. "Maybe we could go on an adventure. Like old times."

She pulled away and arched a brow. "Like old times?" 

"Well I think taking down Snoke, and ending the war was a pretty good adventure."

She frowned and leaned on a hip. "It also tore us apart. Ben we've never truly been happy. You left after the resistance won because you wanted to get away. Then you never came back."

"I-I was lost ok? I had managed to kriff everything up and I thought that, maybe if I was gone... you'd be happy."

Her expression looked taken back. "After all this time, you still don't see that you make me happy."

His dark brown eyes searched hers and he smiled for the first time in months. "I suppose you're right."

"Yes I am Solo." She leaned forward her gaze settled on his lips. 

Just as they brushed together she was gone. 

Ben looked down to Ryker letting out an exhausted sigh. "Retched."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and suggestions!


	3. Gone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two love birds finally had a moment with their daughter! Well that all comes crashing down. All aboard the Pain Train!

Ben sat by his daughters bedside, anxiously waiting as the ship began its long journey to Naboo. The dog had kept them company, keeping a close eye on Wren. Ben admired its loyalty, remembering the day he left them both on earth as a young girl and puppy. That was by far the hardest thing he'd ever had to face.

"Sir there appears to be a problem."  The worried voice of his last remaining soldier called.

"What now?" Ben snapped, standing up and quickly moving to the hall.

"It appears there's an incoming aircraft. Unidentified and large." 

Ben looked back to his daughters sleeping body, debating if he should leave. He bent down whistling, Ryker trotting to his side. 

"Don't let anything harm her. I'll be back once I deal with this." The dire wolf nodded touching its cold nose to his hand.

"Follow me sir."

The two men disappeared into the hall, the dog turning to the girl. It ears pricked at a sudden commotion coming from the ship's walls. It padded closer, its head cocking as the noise grew louder. 

Ryker's fur raised as he took a cautious step back. The sound became more of a drill as a dent began to form in the wall.

"Wren!" The dog barked in its own tongue, jumping up on the table to nudge her with its nose.

The girl didn't budge as the dog frantically prodded at her. Suddenly a hole burst through the wall, dust clearing to show masked soldiers making their way through.

"Grab the girl."

Ryker stood over Wren, snarling ferociously at the intruders. The man who attempted to reach for her received a nasty bite from the creature.

"Get rid of that wolf!" The injured man shouted, pointing an accusing finger at it.

Ryker eyed all of them, carefully planning how to get out of this. Another man stepped forward with a gun, shooting just as the wolf moved from its path. Ryker lunged forward, wrapping his jaws around the gunman's throat until his cries of agony subsided.

"Shoot the damn thing!" One man cried just as he was tackled down by the wolf. 

While Ryker was preoccupied, a cloaked  young man stepped in, picking up the girl and carrying her to the hole in the wall.

"I've got her sir. We're headed to the ship now." He spoke into a small device, bending down to step onto the docking pad.

"Roger that." A voice came, drowned out by a menacing growl of Ryker. He stood on the other side of the wall, blood covering his bared teeth.

"If you know whats good for you mutt, you'll let me leave in peace." The stranger smirked, holding the girl with one arm and aiming a blaster with the other.

Ryker did't move his gaze from Wren as shouting emerged from the hall. Ben appeared holding his lightsaber, its glowing green aura splitting through the air.

The platform holding his daughter began to retract. He lunged forward just as Ryker leaped through the hole onto the man. His teeth snapped, inches away from the skin. Ben ran towards them, reaching out for Wren.

"I won't loose you again!" He shouted, barely grasping her gown in his hand.

"Thats what you think Kylo Ren." A voice came, standing over him.

Ben looked up to see the masked man that held her moments before. To the side lay the battered body of Ryker, his breathing slow and faint.

"You monster!" He shouted swinging his saber forward, slicing the strangers torso. 

With that, the platform retracted back to the intruding ship, Wren on it. Ben used the force to reach forward grasping for his daughter. She remained in place, but the wolf came forward landing in Ben's arms.

They were pushed back to the ship, the dog falling on top of his chest as they landed on the cold floor. By the time Ben sat up she was gone. 

"N-No. Wren. Wren!" He shouted as loud as he could, tears forming in his eyes. 

His gaze fell down to the creature next to him, gasping for a next breath. Its red eyes looked up to him, pleading for something to end the pain.

"You did your best." Ben said, petting Ryker's head gently.

The animal let out a gentle whimper, inching its head forward to lick his hand.

"Find her for me." Ben heard at the contact, as if another person spoke.

He nodded, his heart tearing in two as the two closest things he had to children had been ripped from his care.

Slowly Ryker's eyes closed, and his breathing tattered off till it was no more. Ben held its body for what seemed like hours, his mind burning with the call for revenge.

Footsteps sounded behind him, but he didn't have the energy to turn. He felt her small hand on his shoulder, truly sensing that she was there.

"What's happened?" 

He turned to reveal the wolf's body and the fallen intruders around him.

"She's gone."

Rey's gaze dimmed at the word, gone.

"Oh Ben." Tears spilled from her eyes as she fell to the floor, sobs escaping her lungs.

He reached forward, pulling her into his arms. They laid on the floor together sharing their sorrow for two dreadful hours. Then all at once they looked up and their eyes met. Only one thing remained for the two. 

"Let's go get our daughter back."

Sorry this chapter was a little short! Had to get the nitty gritty out of the way, so now the true journey can begin. Let me know what you think in the comments down below. -M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and suggest!


	4. The First Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does something seem like dejavu? Our space princess has been taken by yet another power hungry man. Sounds like mother and father’s love story.

Wren's eyes opened slowly, her mouth intensely dry with the harsh temperature surrounding the area. She lazily looked from side to side only seeing dark, metal walls.

"W-Where am I?" Her words were slurred almost as if she'd been drugged.

Nothing came in response, and her heart began to beat rapidly in fear. She went to move her hand to the throbbing pain surrounding her head, but it was pulled back from shackles holding her down.

Her body began to panic as she thrashed around discovering that every appendage was locked down. She urged herself to sooth herself, stilling her body and breathing slowly.

"Think." She said aloud to herself, scanning the small area that she seemed prisoner to.

"Maybe the cops caught me. I somehow survived and this is my punishment." She muttered looking down in regret.

"Sadly the measly humans on earth are the least of you problems." A dark voice spoke behind her, its presence stepping closer and closer.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Wren snapped, trying to stabilize her voice as her body trembled.

The voice came close to her ear and chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

She tried turning her head to catch a glimpse of the creature holding her prisoner, but only saw a dark shadow.

"You fascinate me; truly you do." His hand reached out, grazing her cheek.

She flinched away from the strangers touch, a scowl crossing her lips. 

"You're afraid." He said with interest, leaning closer to examine her more.

"Who wouldn't be?" She spat, straightening her posture. "I have no idea where I am or who you are. You could be a killer for all I know."

This caught the mans curiosity, and he nodded. "Very well." 

He pulled back his hood and removed the mask that covered his face, setting it down on the ground. Beneath its metal surface sat a young man, very pleasing to the eye. *

Wren's brows clustered in confusion. The man before her hardly looked frightening like his vice conveyed.

"You seem surprised." He stated, his voice different then with the mask.

"You weren't what I expected, that's all." She said trying to sound indifferent as her brown eyes moved from him to the door.

"Ahh, people always think the bad guys are some ugly monster of a man." He spoke in interest as he watched her carefully.

She remained silent for a moment then spoke.

"Anyone can be a monster. Just because you're not hideous doesn't mean your any less of a murderer."

He raised a brow in interest. "Where exactly do you think you are?"

Wren refused to meet his gaze, feeling intruded when he stared at her.

"I'm trapped somewhere. You must've found my body and now you're going to torture me. I wouldn't be surprised if my father put you up to it."

The man looked at her, his mind puzzled. "Where do you remember being last? What planet?"

She laughed, not knowing if it was in panic or if she truly thought the question was ridiculous. His face however was deadly honest. Her smiled faded and turned into fright.

"You must be truly unstable to not know where we are. Crazy even." 

"You speak as if were on a planet." He paced back and forth from frustration but also confusion as to why she didn't know.

"Earth." She stated simply as if it was basic knowledge.

The man sighed in annoyance and slammed his hand on the table she was locked to.

"No! Earth is where simpleminded, stubborn humans live that think they're the only living things in the galaxy!" 

"You're crazy!" She shouted back, her lips pulled in a pout.

The man put his hand roughly on her head, closing his eyes to search for answers. She let out a grunt as her head was slammed against the table, pushing back in protest.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Wren stuttered out as her mind suddenly became crowded with thoughts that weren't her own.

He pushed on, looking for answers to his questions but only received confusion. This girl had no idea who she truly was. He let go of her mind, stepping back and crossing his arms. The girl's breath was heavy with exhaustion, proving she had never used the force before.

"What did you just do?" She muttered feebly, wincing at the newfound pain from her arm and ribs.

"I looked for answers, but you have nothing I need." His grey eyes watched her in thought.

"If I'm of no use to you then why am I here?" The girl questioned in frustration, her eyes squeezing shut in hopes that this was merely a dream.

The man heard her wish of a dream and formed an idea. He pulled out a small device and spoke into it carefully.

"Have the medical specialist bring me a sleeping agent."

The device clicked off and the man waited patiently, watching the girl who was already exhausted.

"Sir we have your request." A voice spoke from outside the door, and he nodded retrieving it and brining it back to Wren.

Her eyes weakly watched his, then moved down to the sharp needle that was quickly injected into her arm. His image became blurry as she quickly looked around the room that now spun.

"Don't worry girl, we'll meet again very soon."

Soon she drifted off, the last image being that of the only face she remembered. The man who she knew now as her enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh another chapter! Hope y’all enjoy. Leave comments and suggestions down below.


	5. Memories Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have a little moment while searching for their jedi princess.

Rey and Ben raced down the hall of the smaller ship they occupied, weaving around the fallen bodies of his crew.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ben said breathless from the mournful experience they just encountered.

"Well I began my journey just as I found out she was back. When we met over the force bond I had prepared a ship and left right after."

He nodded skidding to a halt when they reached the control room.

"Do you have any idea who they were?" Rey asked as Ben quickly pushed a multitude of buttons and levers.

"Not at all. I suppose we can search the bodies for clues but other than that, I didn't see much. I was too focused on her.."

He stopped for a moment, the image of her being pulled away from him replaying over and over in his mind. 

"Ben, please you have to focus." Rey spoke softly, her hand on his cheek.

He looked up and nodded, his face emotionless. They both turned back to the screen, where he was pulling up security footage of the ship. Rey watched the multiple screens quickly finding the one with her girl.

"Show me." She stated building her voice up to sound strong, telling herself maybe she was. 

"Rey. I don't think-."

"Please. I want to see who took her." She interrupted, her dark eyes pleading him.

Ben nodded, hesitantly turning back the the screen and enlarging the rooms footage. They both watched as Ryker noticed the noise and tried to wake Wren. He jumped on top of her, fending off the men that came forward. The only one to get out was cloaked and masked, holding their daughter in his arms. Suddenly Ben flashed on the screen reaching out the hole in the wall. Moments later he came flying back in with Ryker in his arms.

Rey gasped, her hand going over her mouth, a single tear falling from her eyes. She slowly turned to face him not hesitating to throw her arms around his body. They both fell to the ground, her tight grip not leaving him.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled simply into his chest.

Ben held her close, never wanting to let go of her again. 

"Don't be. This was my fault. I should've never left her." He closed his eyes laying his head on the metal floor.

She pushed herself up, resting her elbows on his chest. "Promise me something."

His eyes opened and watched her carefully. "Anything."

"From now on, we're a team. We work together and stay together until we get out daughter back. We don't let anything get between us."

He met her gaze and nodded slowly, sitting up so she was in his lap. "Rey, I'll be by your side till the day we die because theres nothing I want more. I-."

She brought a finger to his lips to silence the words about to leave his mouth. 

"I know." She stated simply, a warm glow radiating from her.

He put his hand on her cheek, pulling her forward. Their lips were inches away, slowly moving closer. 

"Rey?" Ben said his tone yearning for her. 

"Yes?" She spoke sweetly, her eyes glistening in the light as she watched him.

"Like I said, when we get her back I'd love to take you to Naboo. Maybe even... Live there for a while."

Rey watched him in awe, that being the least likely thing to ever come out of Ben Solo's mouth.

Before Rey could speak her lips smashed into Ben's, almost out of instinct. His eyes were wide in surprise but they quickly closed as he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her closer. Her hands quickly tangled in his soft black hair, memories flooding back to her. Suddenly she could hear them as if she watched on a screen.

________________

"Ben I know you! You aren't Kylo Ren, that's just a man Snoke created. He's gone."

"You're wrong. Ben Solo is dead! Accept that Rey!" His anger seemed as real as the day it happened.

"Ben, there is light in you. Please let me show you." Rey stepped forward, gently placing her hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" He questioned reaching for his saber.

"Ben, just shut up for one minute."

Her lips slowly moved towards his until they lightly brushed together sending an electric shock through her heart. Then all at once she saw it. Her and Ben standing together in the light.

________________

Rey's flashback subsided, her eyes opening quickly. She pulled away from Ben, their lips parting.

"Rey?" He questioned snapping her out of her trans.

"Y-yeah?" She uttered, the corners of her lips pulled into a smile.

"What did you see?" Ben put his hand on her head, his eyes examining her with concern.

She let out a small chuckle at the emotion in his gaze. "Just a memory Solo. Just a memory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and suggestions below. :)


	6. Return to Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space princess is alone yet again on a strange sand planet. She doesn’t know if this is a dream or a nightmare, but an unknown prince sweeps her off her feet. Kind of.

Wren shot up quickly as water splashed down on her face. The sudden jolt of movement shot pain through her arm and head. Her eyes opened, seared by the intense sun that shone down on her.

She rubbed her eyes, squinting to slowly accustom them to the newfound brilliance of the light. 

"Get out of the way girl!" A creature snapped, shoving Wren to the ground.

She couldn't stifle back a scream at the appearance of the creature. It whipped around scowling.

"Do you have a problem sand rat?" He barked, stepping nearer as she crawled back in the sand.

"N-no sir." She stuttered out, examining the thing that seemed male, but she wasn't quite sure.

It had a large nose and pink skin, dirty cloths, and not to mention a terrible smell. Wren looked down to the ground as if submitting.

"Very well. Move on." He snapped, walking away with a large hippo looking creature following its path.

"W-where am I?" She said aloud then all at once the strange dream came back to her.

"You speak as if we're on a planet."  Those words rang in her head as she spun around taking in the scenery and creatures around her.

"This is impossible!" She shouted, the creatures walking around her bickering at her outburst.

She began to panic, looking down to the clothes she wore. Her arms were wrapped in cloth, protecting them from the sun.The leggings that covered her lower half were a dark green and a tan fabric cover her top. She grabbed it between her fingers, the feeling quite familiar.

She began to intensely wonder if this is where her mother grew up. She ran to the nearest living thing she saw, waving her hands to catch its attention.

"Sir can you please tell me where I am?" 

It only looked at her in confusion, tilting its head to the side.

"Please sir you have to answer me, I'm desperate!" Wren cried throwing her hands down in peril.

"Miss?" Wren felt a tap on her shoulder as she whipped around to find a man with a covered face.

His blue eyes watched her carefully, slight amusement shining in their depths.

"What?" She snapped, looking up to his tall stature, boldly.

"You appear to be talking to a Thissermount." He said pointing to the creature.

"Yes. Your point?!" She said leaning on a hip with her arms crossed.

He chuckled and rubbed his head. "It doesn't speak. It's an animal of sorts."

"Come again?" Wren said more controlled of a tone this time, embarrassment causing a deep blush to rise in her cheeks.

He smirked and reached forward to pet the creature, its course hair difficult to brush through. 

"It looks almost like a lion." She murmured under her breath.

"Lion?" He asked curiously but she turned him away.

"I really must get going. This is bound to be a dream of sorts." Her body turned to face a village like area with different tents and huts.

The mans brow furrowed in confusion as he walked with her.

"A girl of your size shouldn't be walking into the trading post alone. Especially if she doesn't even know what's reality or not." He murmured the last part under his breath which earned him a deathly glare from her.

"I really don't need help." She smiled and turned away, looking to her side in habit. 

Sadly there was no dog protecting and advising her. Wren pushed away the thought and continued on, refusing to look back at the man. The area was crowded as she pushed her way in, looking for any sign of food. Her stomach growled fiercely as she moved on in the sand.

"You look lost little one." A snotty voice came from behind as she whipped to face a human.

"I-I'm not." Wren muttered tired of people treating her like a stupid stranger.

He stepped closer, just as she took a step back. Her shoulders hit the back of a tent and she looked to the sides that were barricaded as well. Two more men rounded the corner, their teeth dirty and smiles masked with freakish intentions.

"Where do you come from?" One of the men says, reaching forward to touch her roughly.

"It's none of your concern." She snapped lurching away from him, sweat glistening on her forehead.

The next did the same, grabbing her arm tightly in his and pulling her forward till she could feel his breath on her face.

"Get away from me!" She snapped, pushing away with all her might.

They didn't budge as the other two joined him in pushing her down to the ground. Her heart raced, feeling more helpless then ever. Her eyes stung as her face was pushed into the sand, her hands held back. 

"Please let me go!" She yelled, her voice become filled with furious rage. 

"Make me." One challenged, putting his hand on her head, pushing her deeper into the sand.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she thought of Ryker. She had no doubt he would have had them all running with fright. She should be able to do that, but she was weak.

"Use the force." She heard through the wind, a tingle running down her spine.

Wren's eyes shot open and she clenched her fists. 

"Get off." Her voice was quiet at first, shaking in dismay. 

She pushed harder and harder to loosen their grip. Her fist unclenched after freeing it from their grasp, forcing it out towards them. All at once the weight was off her body, and she whipped around to see them at least 20 feet away. Her gaze trailed down to her hands in confusion then back to the men who were moaning in pain.

"You seem like you can handle yourself." A voice spoke from behind her, her gaze turning to meet the same blue eyes from before.

"For a "small girl" yes, I suppose I can." She pushed herself off the ground, brushing the dust and sand from her clothes.

Wren's eyes narrowed as she met his gaze. "Were you watching the whole time?"

He nodded, taking a step forward. "I would've stepped in if I thought you needed help. You seemed in control once you blasted them across the way."

"Not quite sure how that happened." She muttered, her chocolate eyes looking away in shame.

"You have somewhere to stay for the night?" 

"No." She looked to the sky and saw the sun getting close to setting. "And I'm not going to stay with a stranger."

He held out his hand for her to take. "I'm Jacob Cross. Not strangers anymore are we?"

Her hand hesitantly reached out, the warmth of his skin oddly refreshing.

"I'm Wren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and suggestions. :)


	7. Force of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Benny are on their way to save the day! They find their daughter but now they have to save her.

Rey's feet carefully landed on the docking station of the Millennium Falcon, BB-8 rolling up to her frantically beeping.

"I'm sorry I took so long; I was getting a few things settled."

Ben followed her as she stepped in the ship, closing the doors behind them. BB-8 moved in front of him, letting out a welcoming noise and bumping against his shoe. He bent down and put a hand on its head.

"Long time, my friend." His voice was warm with affection, as he drew back.

"Follow me Solo. I'm gonna need a copilot." Rey hurried to the cockpit, sitting down and starting up the power.

Ben nodded ducking as he followed slowly, memories of his father returning from years ago. He recalled helping Han pilot with Chewie before he was sent away to train with Luke. It was one of the only good memories he had of his dad.

"Ben." Rey snapped, pulling him form his trance.

"Yeah, I-I'm coming." He stuttered and continued, sitting in the copilot's seat. 

It was small for Ben's large stature, which caused him to have trouble getting comfortable. His gaze moved back to Rey, her hair let down and smile shining. He knew how happy flying his father's ship made her.

She turned and smiled slightly. "What is it?"

"You're happy." He watched her through the black waves of hair that covered his eyes.

"And?" She said letting out a sheepish chuckle.

Ben examined her with admiration. You always seem to find the light, even through the darkest of times."

Rey nodded as if it was common sense. "It's because the light overcomes the dark in my heart. Always."

He nodded slowly, looking away to break the growing bond. "I can't say the same."

"Don't keep telling yourself that." She spoke softly, reaching forward to gently brush the hair from his dark eyes.

He shuddered at her touch and moved back to hide the heat rising to his cheeks. "I'll try."

Rey nodded slowly and turned to the controls. Her mind spun with possible leads for where to find her daughter. She had no idea who had taken Wren to start with, and there were countless planets and ships she could be hostage to. Then it suddenly hit her.

"Use the force." She whispered to herself, her eyes shimmering with hope.

Ben watched her curiously as she contemplated. You could practically see the gears turning in her mind. Her lips were pursed with consideration, and her foot tapped almost as a nervous tick.

"We're connected." She said suddenly, motioning in between them in excitement. "We've always been. That must mean she is as well."

"That's how we find her." Ben said perking up as he leaned forward with a grin pulling at his lips.

She nodded eagerly and put her hand on the throttle. The ship suddenly blasted forward, as she sped off into the galaxy.

"Slow down!" Ben said as he was thrown back in his chair at the blast, his stomach not used to such wild flight.

BB-8 sounded its surprise, its circular makeup rolling from front to back. Rey took a 360 spin to avoid oncoming asteroids, throwing Ben and the droid out of their seat.

"Sorry!" Rey called to them, her eyes not leaving the controls.

"Where exactly are we going?" His eyes were wide with concern, as he pushed himself off the metal ground and stumbled into the chair.

"I'm following the bond. Can't you feel it?" Happiness radiated from her body as she continued on.

"I-I don't know. I've only ever shared it with you, but typically you're the one finding me." He smoothed his hair down which was sticking up in every direction.

"It's quite simple when you break it down. Just think about her. What she looks like, focusing on the feeling of the force bond." Her voice was calm, and she snuck a glance just as his eyes closed.

Ben saw darkness at first, and felt a brisk breeze of frigid air chilling his body to the bone. He listened to Rey's instruction, envisioning his daughter the last moment they shared. Her dark brown hair was just like her mothers, and her eyes an unusual golden brown. He began to smell something bitter and his body temperature started to rise.

Colors shone before his eyes, revealing a brilliant floor of sand and the vivid purples, blues, and yellows that shone from the setting sun. He turned as voices appeared, drowning out the silence. Then he saw her. His daughter, and girl. He moved forward, seeing a man by her side. He rushed forward, calling her name as his feet sunk into the sand, but he was too late. The bond ended and he was sitting in an old chair once again.

"Ben?"

Rey was now at his side, the ship stopped. Her hands were on his face wiping away broken tears that streamed from her eyes. His eyes adjusted to reality, his mind confused to why Rey was worried.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse with grief that he didn't even know he held.

Her eyes searched his with worry. "You were crying out her name. Over and over."

Quickly it all came back to him; the atmosphere and the people, most importantly Wren. He looked up to Rey, his expression calling out in desperation.

"She was right there."

"I know darling, I saw." Her forehead leaned against his as she tried to calm him.

"She didn't hear me." Ben's gaze was distant, as he looked at her frantically.

"Of course she didn't. Her sensitivity wasn't accessible on Earth, and she's new to the force. She has absolutely no idea how to use it."

Rey smiled at his misunderstanding. He was more educated in the ways of the force but his knowledge was clouded with fatherly instinct.

"Did you see though?" Rey asked, observing him in content.

"What?" Ben searched her mind in concern, easily pulling the answer out.

"She's on Jakku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and suggestions!


	8. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solo pain train continues.

Wren trekked through the sand, her feeble shoes slipping with every step. Jacob lead the way, easily scaling the terrain.

"How much longer?" Wren snapped in annoyance, her dark hair blowing back in the wind.

Jacob smirked and looked back to her, a brow raised in interest. "Why? The dunes too tough for you?" 

"No!" She snapped back in aggression, quickening her pace to arrive at his side.

"Let me guess, there was no sand on your so called "Earth" hmm?" His gaze kept forward as a large structure appeared in the distance.

"Of course Earth has sand." Her hands rubbed together, trying to preserve her body heat as the temperature plummeted.

"I'll take your word for it." Jacob nodded and stopped for a moment to take a breath.

Wren's attention was drawn to the fallen metal object about a half a mile ahead. Her eyes squinted to get a better view, as it was the only object stranded in the sand.

"What is that?" She said pointing forward, her golden/brown eyes searching the horizon.

"An AT-AT. All Terrain Armored Transport. It was used as a combat vehicle a long time ago. This one has been here for decades."

"Wow." 

Her response was breathless at the talk of battles and such. So many new ideas had been introduced into her mind since she arrived here. It was almost like a fairytale of a world, its vivid details springing to life before her eyes.

"And where did you say we were again?" 

His blue eyes examined her, a slight smile spreading across his face. "Jakku"

"Jak-ku." Wren repeated in interest, her pronunciation a little off.

"Come along now." Jacob's steady tone snapped her out of the sheer amazement of this new planet.

"Ok." She followed at a more rapid pace, a skip in her step from the pure joy that she started to feel. 

They arrived at the old complex, her feet tired from the journey. Jacob led her in, lighting a lamp that brightened the dark area.

"Here we are." He said putting his hands up to reveal the spacious area.

Wren stepped forward, reaching out to touch a soft material that seemed to be a makeshift bed. There were pots and pans, shelves of supplies, and a few stray pilots seats sitting across the way. She walked deeper into the AT-AT, an odd force drawing her to the back walls. 

Almost as if something brought her hand forwards, she ran her fingers over countless white tally marks. Her brows squinted in confusion as her gaze traveled higher and further. There were too many to count or even take in all at once. 

"They represent every day I lived here." A voice spoke over her shoulder, sounding more feminine that Jacob's tone.

Wren whirled around, expecting Jacob to be there. However it was just her, alone.

"Did you say something?" She called out to him, her mind quite confused at the paranormal moment.

"No." He called back, the aroma of food filling the area.

She turned her movements following the smell. 

"Wren." 

Her ears rang with a new voice, her feet stopping at the familiarity of the tone. She turned quickly catching a glimpse of a man. His eyes burned into her own, not with hatred but with love. She couldn't see recall anything about him but his eyes. He had disappeared abruptly, leaving nothing behind but the eery affection he held.

She turned, her head spinning with wonder and fear all at once. In her mind she was sure she was going mad as voices and now visions began to appear.

"You hungry?" 

Wren whipped around, throwing her fist forward. It harshly connected to Jacob's jaw just before he stumbled back.

"What the kriff was that for?" He shouted, his eye wide with surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" She said stepping toward him, her hand reached out to prove her docile demeanor.

"What in the gods names happened?" He muttered, cursing under his breath as he leaned against the AT-AT's wall.

"You startled me, thats all." Her hand found his cheek, its touch gentle with concern.

His blue gaze met hers with confusion and what she read as conflict.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his hot breath close to her face.

"I-Its ok." She said softer than intended, her lashes fluttering as she broke the eye contact.

"Be careful of who you trust." The words fell to her through the wind the voice being the first she heard.

Wren moved away from Jacob, her mind swirling with thoughts. These voices grew stronger and stronger as the minutes passed.

"Are you alright?" He questioned stepping towards her.

"Yes, I'm just fine. Thanks." 

Her mind told her to get away from him, from anything at this point. She stepped back, her instincts telling her to run. She was confused as to why but there was a very clear pull away from here.

"I think I need some fresh air." Her tone was frantic, failing to try and "keep it calm",

He nodded carefully, watching her as she sprinted away. Wren made it through the exit of the structure, her panic dwindling away as the cool air hit her skin.

"Were almost there Wren." A voice sounded next to her, which flared the fright from before.

Wren quickly looked towards the source of the noise, her view landing on a woman. Her hair was brown just like her own, and eyes the same. Around her neck she wore a tan fabric which Wren knew as her scarf.

"M-mom?" Her voice muttered softly as she stood and walked closer.

The woman nodded and reached her hand out, her smile wide with hope. Wren did the same, their fingers softly touching.

"How did you find me?" Wren asked her tone filled with amazement as she saw her true mother for the first time she could remember.

"Don't worry about that. Just wait outside for us."

"Us?" She questioned in hope that her father was accompanying her mom.

Before she could answer her body disappeared into thin air. Wren frantically searched the area finding no living thing to be seen. Suddenly the ground shook with a great disturbance in the atmosphere. Wren looked to the sky, a fiery stream following as what seemed to be a ship came nearer.

"Mom? Dad?" She yelled waving her hands in the air to try and alert them.

The ship was seconds from hitting the sand below, Wrens excitement growing with every moment. Her vision was impaired with the sand that rose from the ground at contact. The ships doors opened, a bright light blinding her eyes.

She could her the footsteps come nearer, her body running forward before her mind knew it was. She collided with someone, them both falling to the ground.

"Wren is that you?" Rey's voice spoke carefully as her hands moved to the girls face. 

The dust cleared to show them both examining one another in awe.

"Mom? I-is that you?" Wren reached forward, stroking her mothers hair carefully.

"Yes it is baby." Her voice was filled with pride as she quickly enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Wren." A deeper voice sounded from their side.

Her gaze turned to face a tall man, bent down in the send next to a sitting Rey. His hair was messy and jet black, unlike her own. His nose was larger than most but she remembered his voice. Almost as if he spoke to her in a dream. Her memory spiked as she heard his voice speaking to her.... And to Ryker.

"Dad?" She said carefully, hopeful that the answer was yes.

Suddenly a hand roughly forced Wren to the ground and sent her parents flying in the other direction.

"I'm sorry to do this Wren."

She looked up to see Jacob's face not seeming like his own, his hand holding a device. Before she could protest he pushed a button and they appeared on dark, cold ship. As Wren looked around she realized that she was further away from her parents than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave comments and suggestions!


	9. Shot Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes a step into Rey’s past, finally feeling what her childhood was like. Our space queen and king bond over once again loosing grip of their daughter.

"Wren?!" Rey's hoarse voice called into Jakku's chilling darkness, her heart throbbing from fear.

 

Ben had his saber lit as they ran back to her last position, desperately searching for their daughter.

"He took her." His voice growled, dripping with a vengeful tone.

"Who was that?" Rey muttered, her fist clenched in anger as her gaze intensely examined the AT-AT.

"I saw him with her from the force bond. He found her in the village and must've taken her back here." He stepped forward, bending down to touch the sand that Wren stood in moments ago.

"Why here?" Rey snarled her expression conflicted with anger and confusion.

Ben turned to her in confusion, his gaze following hers. "It's just an AT-AT."

Rey shook her head sadly, trying desperately to push her past emotions away. "This is where I lived... After my parents left me."

Ben gaze softened as he stepped forward putting a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her closer.

"I wasn't aware."

Rey nodded looking down to avoid his searching gaze. "We need to get back on course. The longer we stay here the further she gets."

Ben nodded and let go of her, sensing the discomfort with the subject. He nodded and turned away from her past home, walking back to the ship.

"Ben?" Rey's voice was softer now, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

He turned, his dark locks hiding the concern in his eyes.

"Can you give me a minute alone?"

"Of course." He nodded, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

Rey turned and carefully walked towards the old structure, her feet familiarly accustomed to the sand. She stepped through the mouth of the entrance, her eyes closing as she let her memories guide her forward. The smell of the sand and metal filled her nose as her hand reached forward to touch the cold wall.

Her eyes opened as she felt the indented markings of each day she'd survived on her own. Rey's heart tore at the thought that her own daughter had felt the exact same thing that same night.

She stepped back, running into a tall figure. Her saber lit quickly as she whipped around to face Ben. His features glowed in the blue light, looking angelically handsome.

"You scared me." She muttered, putting her weapon up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." He muttered stepping forward towards the wall, his gaze carefully examining the marks.

"Is something wrong?" Her cheeks grew hot as he saw into her past, where she grew up and how desperate she was to find her parents.

"We're out of fuel." He said simply, continuing to look around with curiosity.

"Oh." Rey's heart fell as she quickly sat down in an old pilots seat, her legs giving out from exhaustion.

Ben walked to her side, bending down to meet her height. His hand reached out, gently caressing her cheek as he frowned.

"I'm sorry." He spoke simply, his thumb moving a piece of hair from her face.

"For what?" Her mind swarmed with all the possibilities, which was sad really.

"I just wish I could've met you sooner. Maybe both our lives would've been better." 

Rey examined his features, her hand reaching out to gently run over the scar she had given him. Her fingers gently ran from the top to the bottom, her eyes gazing at his lips.

"Maybe." Was all she muttered as her mind reminded her of the current issue.

 

She hadn't noticed their closeness until he leaned forward. Their lips were only inches apart, both desperately wanting to meet.

"Fuel." She said suddenly, looking away to break the bond.

Ben looked somewhat taken back, but nodded slowly. "I'm assuming you know of a few places to find some."

Rey nodded thinking of the old friend she used to have who helped her out when she was in need. Though she doubted he was still around.

"There's nothing we'd find at his time. The best luck we have is in the morning." She wished that wasn't the case but sadly she knew it to be true.

"We could stay here for the night. It might be more comfortable than the ships quarters." He looked around the room and saw the hammock and what looked like a mattress on the ground.

Rey nodded, hesitant to spend another minute here. "I-I guess so."

Ben nodded and stood, walking over to the mattress and laying on the ground. He shifted to his side, hoping it would be more comfortable but was wrong. He let out a sigh as he came to terms with the restless sleep that would soon commence.

Rey stood, making her way to the hammock and climbing in. She had a happy grin as she swayed in the air. It always reminded her of flying, which soon came true when she stole the Falcon.

Her eyes slowly closed as she rested with contentment. Visions of Jakku's sunset began to form in her mind. She looked down and saw the sand that spread between her toes.

"It's beautiful here." 

Rey's head snapped to the side to see her daughters dark hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes watched in wonder, as it was nothing like the sunsets on Earth.

"It is." Rey spoke, her smile filled with pride. "This was my favorite time of the day. Jakku's most amazing feature."

 

Wren nodded in agreement, as she looked to the side.

"Mom? Where have they taken me?" Her tone was dripping with desperation as she searched for answers.

"I wish I knew baby." Rey wrapped her arms around her, an idea forming in her mind.

She pulled back and looked to Wren's hands. "If you can hear me Wren, remember to use the force. It might not make much sense now, but it will. I promise."

Wren nodded in confusion as she slowly slipped away, her image dissolving in the air. A tear fell down Rey's cheek as she began to sob, the pain enveloping her entire being.

"Rey? Rey Wake up!"

Her body shot forward, the hammock swaying as her legs fell out. Ben caught her before she could hit the ground, her arm instantly latching on to him.

"I can't stand this. She seems so close but she's so far away."

Her tears fell onto his shirt as she held him tighter. He was the only thing keeping her sane. The only thing that seemed truly stable.

"I know sweetheart, we'll find her." He rubbed circular motions on her back to try and calm her. "For now you just need sleep."

"Don't leave me." Her gaze snapped to meet his in fear of being alone.

"I-I won't." He carried her over to the mattress, laying her down gently.

Ben took his jacket off, covering Rey to keep her warm. He moved to lay at her side, his arm wrapping protectively around her.

"We'll be a family again before you know it. I promise."

Rey nodded, warmed by his touch. "I hope so Ben. I really do."

 

Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter. I've graciously received the flu, and may I say it has been absolutely great. Said no one ever. Don't forget to leave your likes and comments down below. Thanks so much!! <3


	10. Cold Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren is back in the clutches of the New Order, finally discovering the identity of her captor.

Wren's arms were held tightly around her legs, her eyes searching the new room she was prisoner to. She had no doubt she was back in the hands of the monster who interrogated her. She was determined to see her parents again and get away from this unrealistic nightmare.

She stood and carefully crept to the barred doorway, her hands running over the lock. It was nothing like those on earth which she could pick with ease. Her mind twisted with ideas to get away but ultimately there was no point. If she truly was on a "space craft" getting out of this room was the least of her problems.

Her gaze searched for any sign of security cameras, but none were physically visible. Wren stepped back looking around for any sign of weapon. The walls were all made of metal an other than that there weren't any chairs or tables.

The door rattled like a snake when it screeched open, smoke pooling at the edges. A figure stepped in, its black cloak covering any recognizable features.

"I heard you saw your parents." The voice spoke, her mind instantly recognizing him.

Wren shot forward, her leg sweeping him off his feet. His back hit the ground with a harsh thud, which winded him for a split second. She used that time to pin him down, sending a powerful blow to his jaw.

"Let me go!" She snarled, her eyes tinged with vicious anger.

"You're not in the position to order me around princess." The man snapped back, throwing her across the room with a small hand movement.

Wren landed swiftly on the floor, her posture straightening as she stood. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Her challenging tone frightened the man but he hid his emotions well. His frown turned to one of anger as he calmly stalked forward.

"I would kill you in a instant, if you weren't of importance to me."

Her gaze inspected him with interest, stepping towards him. Her posture challenged him as she moved her hand up to his head, closing her eyes.

"It might not make much sense now, but it will. I promise."

The words rang in her head, her mothers soft tone leaving behind memories. As Wren probed into the man's mind she began to see a life unfold like a blooming flower. His childhood was filled with harsh treatment and disrespect. The man who seemed a father figure was eerily familiar in ways, but she couldn't quite put her finger to it.

His entire being was filled with anger driven by loneliness. The vengeance he was seeking was passed down as if it wasn't even his own intention.

"You're so unhappy." He voice was almost sorrowful for him, her hand falling to her side in remorse.

The man pushed her against the wall, her head roughly making contact with the metal. 

"You have no idea who I am!" He snapped, his eyes lit with fury as he restrained her.

"Your name is Kace; your entire life was devoted to train to defeat my father Ben Solo. As your father knew him, Kylo Ren..."

His hold on her loosened as he watched her in suspicion.

"You're the son of General Armitage Hux. The man that was willing to kill as many people as it took to rule."

Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, as the despicable visions spread through her head. Wren's instincts wanted to protect him from what she knew he was destined to be.

"No different than your father!" He growled back standing taller as his ginger hair fell into his eyes.

"My father?" She murmured in confusion, pushing him back as anger swelled in her chest.

"Your father killed thousands! He was a murderer until he met your mother."

"No!" Wren shouted throwing her hand up in outrage.

Kace went flying back, his had hitting the wall before falling unconscious to the ground. A small stream of blood dripped from a gash above his eye, similar to one she had from falling on earth.

"I-I'm so sorry." She insisted, rushing to his side in shock at her actions.

He was unresponsive, so she decided to search him for any ID. He was the enemy from what she perceived. His messy hair covered the faint ginger freckles that peppered his cheeks. Like the first time she saw him, there was no denying his handsome features.

Wren felt a metal object connected to his belt, almost like the handle of a gun. She swiftly unattached it and stepped back, examining the odd mechanism. Her finger searched for some kind of trigger or button, pushing it in carefully.

A dark red blaze of light shot forward, slicing through the air with a hiss. Wren's eyes examined it carefully, her brown gaze tinted by the light.

"What is this?" She spoke aloud, carefully swinging it forward.

Its red beam touched the wall of the room, the metal melting and sizzling at the contact. Wren's expression changed to one of amazement and surprise. Her feet brought her to the door, bringing the saber to the lock and letting its blade melt the door open.

She carefully stepped out the door, disregarding Kace's presence. She kept the weapon lit as she padded down an eery hallway, her heart beating rapidly. It seemed quite and empty, and she began to think maybe she wasn't in as much danger as she'd expected.

"You got out quicker than I thought."

She turned to meet Jacob's familiar expression, her grip tightening around the handle turning her knuckles white.

"You are a monster!" She swung forward hitting the air where he once stood.

"I was doing my job." He snapped simply, taking step after step away from her.

"You took me from my parents!" Wren lunged at him in anger, the saber striking him in the shoulder. 

He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Blood began to pool around him, her eyes widening at what she'd done.

"H-How do I get out of here?" She snapped, hiding the fear in her tone.

"Why would I tell you?" He grunted in pain, unable to push himself off the ground.

Wren bent down, leaning over him as she held the dangerous light over his face. "Because if you don't, I won't hesitate to kill you."

In that moment she actually saw fear in his eyes as her gaze darkened, the saber's light deepening to a blood red. He could sense the darkness that ran through her veins, knowing he wouldn't want her as his enemy.

"I-I won't tell you, but I can show you."

"What actually makes you think I trust you enough for that?" She brought the light further until he squirmed in discomfort. 

"Because I'm your only hope for seeing your parents again."


	11. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our space parents spend one moment in paradise. Only one moment.

Rey's eyes opened slowly, her vision impaired by the lack of light. She went to move her hand but was restricted by Ben's tight grip. Her eyes met his soft expression as he slept soundly, looking calmer than ever.

"Ben?" She whispered, conflicted if she should wake him or not.

He let out a groan pulling her closer, his eyes remaining shut. A small smile spread across his lips as he breathed in her sweet scent.

Rey chuckled lightly at his affection, giving up the struggle of leaving his arms. She studied him with curiosity, smiling at his handsome features. His larger nose and goofy smile were her favorite, but asleep he looked younger. More innocent.

"I've really missed you Solo." She spoke quietly, freeing her hand to brush his soft black hair through her fingers.

"I love you too." Ben muttered unconsciously in sleep.

Rey's heart fluttered quickly as those four words left his lips. She had stopped him so many times from saying it that this took her by surprise. As she watched him, her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. She didn't realize how attractive he'd grown over the past few years. And he chose her.

Ben's breathing grew more rapid as his hands twitched and sweat formed on his head. He started to call out for something, but Rey woke him before the nightmare could continue.

"Ben! Darling it was just a dream." She cooed, running her thumb along his bottom lip.

His eyes were wide open, wildly looking around. He saw her face, instantly calming as his chest heaved with every breath he took. Ben blinked a few times before realizing that this was reality. 

"Where are we?" He asked, confused because of the dark aura in the air.

"My old home." She spoke simply, assuming he remembered their arrival on Jakku.

She didn't quite know how he wouldn't remember his daughter disappearing from their very grasp.

"I saw her." He spoke simply, a frown upon his lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rey questioned, watching him with utter concern.

Ben nodded slowly, enveloping her in a tight hug to drown out the memories he was about to share.

"She was in Hux's arms." He started, spitting the name like it was venom on his tongue. "He had her trapped on some ship and the boy who took her was strapping her down to some interrogation table."

"That's impossible," Rey muttered looking at him immense worry. "Hux is dead."

"That what I thought, but it seemed so real." His dark eyes were haunted with fear, something Rey didn't get to see often.

Her mind spun at the possibility of Hux being alive, remembering their last encounter. Ben had left the First Order to join Rey during the 1st year of the galactic war. Hux was furious of Ben's traitorous act and rebelled, leading the army himself. It had taken the Resistance over 10 years to get the upper hand and Rey and Ben killed Hux themselves. Or at least they thought they did.

Rey's breathing became accelerated as she thought of every detail from that historical day. She remembered Hux's bleeding body squirming on the ground after her saber had met its mark. After that she and Ben had fought off the guards and left. His body remained on the base, a sloppy move at best.

Her hazel eyes were fearful, not taking notice of Ben's arms around her. He was the only thing that kept her grounded, and she knew she'd be a wreck without him.

"Maybe it was just a dream." Rey muttered carefully, burying her face in the soft fabric of his shirt.

"I hope so." Ben said softly, patting her back in a calming motion.

"We need to get in contact with her. If she truly is with Hux, she's in grave danger. I don't doubt that he would kill her just to hurt you." Her tone was dangerously low, a tinge of paranoia in each word.

Ben nodded and let out a sigh, laying back pulling Rey with him. He closed his eyes thinking of how they were supposed to go about finding her.

"At this point the force bond is all we have. We don't know her location to send a communications device, let alone rescue her." 

Rey examined him in interest, knowing that Wren was just now discovering her abilities. However they had made contact before, but their physical closeness was attributed to that. Now instead of being a planet away, she was a whole galaxy from them.

"She seemed to be aware during the dream we shared last night." Rey said hugging Ben closer.

"We can try to speak to her today. Take turns being on watch while the other communicates." He suggested, his heart weary even though his beloved was by his side.

Rey nodded, her energy already seemed drained after a night of sleep. 

"At some point we need fuel for the Falcon. If something happened and we needed to leave, I want to be ready." 

Ben nodded in agreement, brushing a strip of brown hair from her face. She smiled slightly in return, meeting his gaze as her cheeks warmed.

"Ben?" Rey started hesitantly, as she pulled away from his grasp.

"Yeah?" Concern formed in the pit of his stomach as he watched her, waiting for her question.

"When we find Wren, I think it's best if I retrieve her alone."

Ben started to protest but she quickly stopped him. "Hux will be to eager to get his hands on you. They all will after what you did and I can't risk loosing you."

"And I cant risk the same!" He was sitting up now, his tone angered at her suggestion.

"Ben please just understand! You mean the world to me, and without you I can't imagine living." Her voice was filled with desperation as she reached forward tightly grabbing his hands in hers.

"I won't stand by while you blindly get yourself killed." He snapped, his brows furrowed.

"It's not your choice Ben!" 

He looked taken back at her tone, letting go of her hands and standing. 

"It would be best if you go get fuel... Alone. You'll have to start getting used to what that feels like." His tone was harsher than he intended as he turned to walked away from her.

Rey remained silent, her eyes watching him with regret. "What have I done?"


	12. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our space princess to escape once again.

Wren peered around the corner of a metal wall, alien looking figures with white armor stood before her.

"You said it would be a straight shot!" She hissed in Jacob's ear, her tone more aggravated by the second.

"Yeah well Stormtroopers weren't part of the plan." He retorted, pulling a blaster from his belt.

Jacob examined the group, plotting a way to get out. "Stay here." 

He left Wren on her own, not a good idea on his part. The troopers turned to face him as he strolled forward, nodding his regards. Wren could sense their suspicion from where she stood, seeing a few look in her direction before retreating behind the wall..

"Going anywhere Decan?" One snapped in Jacob's face, pushing him back with strong intention.

"Kace has me getting a few ships prepared to leave." Jacob's tone was calm, and he seemed used to the harsh treatment.

"Funny we didn't get any commands from him." Another stated, pulling his helmet off to reveal a decent looking man.

"I'm his second in command Alec, so I'm the first to hear his orders." Jacob stood tall as he stepped closer, no doubt trying to intimidate the man.

Wren chuckled slightly at the act all men seemed to use. She kept a close eye on them all, carefully holding the "light saber" as Jacob referred to it.

"You never appreciated Kace, or deserved the rank you have." Alec sneered, pulling out what seemed to be a gun.

Wren's instincts urged her to move forward and save his skin, but she held back to see how this would play out.

"What are you saying?" Jacob tested, keeping his own weapon tightly gripped in his hand.

The man stepped closer so they were only inches apart. The other three troopers backed him, holding weapons of their own.

"We're saying that you shouldn't be here, and we're gonna make that happen."

Jacob stepped back holding his blaster steadily to face Alec. "He'll know it was you. Trust me he'll find out, and he won't hesitate to put his lightsaber through your chest."

The man seemed afraid of just the mention of the man she easily defeated. To her he was the young boy of Armitage Hux, not some deadly killer. 

Wren cautiously stepped forward, keeping the saber seethed. She didn't want these people to know she had stolen from and hurt their leader. All heads turned to face her but Jacob's, who was mentally cursing himself for taking her in the first place.

"There's no need to harm him." She spoke carefully, keeping the commandment in her tone.

They kept their weapons raised, some pointed at her and others at him. She reached her hand forward to show they were empty, repeating her concern.

"Just put the weapons down. We just want to pass in peace."

"Are you stupid? They aren't just gonna surrender." Jacob snapped, turned to face her.

Her lips held a pleasant smile as she watched the four men. Jacob turned to find they had all dropped their blasters, and stood still as if hypnotized. 

"What did you do?" He said stepping forward to wave his hand in Alec's face.

"I'm not sure." Wren muttered, knowing that wasn't completely true.

She had a decent idea of what she could do so far, and she's been attempting more. Compelling others seemed to work but it was just a hunch that began when she asked Jacob for help. Her mother had mentioned the force more than once, and she'd interpreted that as these "powers" she seemed to have.

"Wren?" Jacob's voice snapped her out of a trance, her golden/brown eyes shimmering.

"Yeah. Sorry, lets just get going." She pushed past him and looked to the stormtroopers that watched her for command.

"Forget what happened here. Get back to work." She quickly ordered and sped past them, Jacob right at her heels.

"We can take a TIE Fighter. There are a few with 2 seats, so you can help copilot." He briskly strolled down a set of stairs into a wide area with tons of ships.

"C-Copilot? I've never flown anything before." Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment, assuming everyone here knew how.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." He reached an odd looking craft, reaching up to unhook it from its tether.

Wren examined him, her mind confused with his behavior. This man knew she was abducted, acted like he was her friend on a strange planet, and took her back to be imprisoned once again. Now he was helping her escape. In her mind it just didn't add up, but she would deal with that later.

Jacob opened a large hatch, gesturing for her to climb in. Wren stood in place, hesitant to trust him.

"Need help getting in?" He said with a slight smirk, which she grimaced at.

"No. I can do it just fine on my own." 

She reached forward and gripped to the metal frame, hauling herself up and into the contraption. She looked back with a prideful smile, happy that she could do this herself no matter how small the task.

Her gaze snapped forward to meet the group of stormtroopers from before. Beside them stood Kace Hux, his gaze burning toward her. She had his lightsaber, and he would do anything to get it back. Even pull it from her cold, dead hands.

"Jacob we've gotta go now!" Wren urged, grabbing his arm to pull him into the craft.

He toppled by her side, not expecting the extra force. He quickly found the pilots seat, starting the engine.

"Shut the door and hold on!" Jacob yelled back to her, pushing full throttle.

Wren fell forward, her hands meeting the cold, metal ground. She crawled to the copilots seat, quickly sitting by his side and strapping in.

"They've seen us." She muttered, more to herself than to him.

"They have bigger problems on their hands. There's a raid to capture your parents going out soon. He wouldn't cancel now. You led them to us, and they're bound to move."

"What?" She snapped angrily, punching his arm as hard as she could.

The ship veered to the right as his grip shifted. "Don't do that again! Do you want to get out of here?" 

"Of course I do, but I want to find my parents. I won't let them be taken by that monster." Her lips curled at the thought.

Jacob expertly weaved around two grounded ships, shooting out into the galaxy's endless sky. His gaze never met hers as he spoke, his full attention towards piloting the TIE Fighter.

"A few minutes ago I was the monster." He stated glancing over, amused at her shifted hatred.

Her lips held a determine smile as her boundless eyes encased his own.

"You still are. You're the monster who's going to help me rescue my parents."


	13. Together Again

The sun's intense heat burned down on Rey's back. She had taken BB-8 with her on her journey for fuel, hurt after Ben's last words he left her with.

"Are you ok?" BB-8 said through different toned beeps.

Rey chuckled slightly trying to play it off like she was. The droid knew her well enough now to catch a lie.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what to do anymore. I told Ben that he should stay back when I retrieve Wren. Hux wants to kill him, and I don't want to risk that!"

"He didn't comply?" Came a beeping response, BB-8's head tilting in confusion.

"Of course not, it's Ben. He doesn't think I can do this alone." Her tone was disappointed and hurt from the mere thought.

Noise from ahead stopped the conversation from continuing, and Rey was kind of glad at that fact. Her saber was hidden at her side, her hand hovering over it.

"Stay by my side." She snapped protectively to the droid before running forward to  a quarreling group of creatures.

One had a large knife-like object, swinging it at an older woman. Her hands were full of hard earned rations that the men were obviously trying to steal.

"Hey! Get away from her." Rey snapped, cautiously walking forward.

"Don't be stupid, woman. Leave before we strip that pretty drone piece by piece." His grimy voice was a lot like Plutt's, maybe even a son.

"I'll ask again. Leave her be." Rey's tone was dark, not wanting to deal with these ratty men.

One rushed forward wielding a staff which Rey quickly apprehended. She swept his feet out from under him and he quickly fell to the ground. Her gaze moved forward to the other two men.

"Do either of you still want to fight?" 

She assumed one of them must've recognized her because they both turned, fleeing quicker than she could process. Her gaze turned to the older woman who was quite short for her species.

"Are you alright Miss?" Rey said softly, bending down to meet her height.

The woman nodded, her frail hands struggling to pick up the rations she'd dropped.

"Let me help you." Rey reached forward picking them up with ease and placing them gently in her arms.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and hard to hear, but Rey understood her well enough.

"Of course. Those men are despicable to take from you like that." Rey examined her closely, seeing bruises and scrapes on her arms and legs.

"I'm used to it by now." Her sweet tone sounded motherly as she reassured her.

BB-8 rolled to their side, nudging Rey's foot. She put her hand gently on its metal head, smiling sightly.

"Would you like some help getting home?" Rey offered, looking back to the woman, good intention shimmering in her eyes.

She was hesitant to answer, not knowing if her weak bones would make the journey on her own.

"If you have the time to spare, I'd love help." Her tone was wise and calm as if she saw that Rey was good.

She nodded standing tall compared to the older soul. "I can carry you if that would be easier. My droid could transport the rations as well."

BB-8 let out excited high pitched beeps as it rushed to the woman's side. She chuckled, reaching a frail hand forward to stroke its head.

"That sounds wonderful. It's not often that I get help from people on this dreary planet." She set the rations on the ground, handling them like it was her own child.

"Sadly Jakku houses some of the galaxy's most hostile beings." Rey muttered angrily as she lift the woman onto her shoulders.

"You've lived here long, yes?" She questioned, knowing the answer before Rey did.

"I did. My parents dropped me off when I was young and left. I joined the resistance when I was older, leaving this planet behind." Her heart constricted with pain at the thought of her past.

She felt the woman nod as they trekked forward, her hands holding Rey's shoulders.

"You're Rey then." Her tone held a twinge of amusement as she searched the girls mind with interest.

"U-uh yes I am, and you are?" Rey assumed that she'd heard about her from the stories that spread across the lands like wildfire.

"I am Madge." Her voice spoke carefully in Rey's ear. "My home is up ahead."

She pointed towards a small hut made of stone that had withered sides. The sandstorms must have caused the erosion. Rey stopped outside the front entrance, delicately setting Madge down.

"I insist you come inside, Rey of Jakku. There's something I want to give you."

She disappeared into the small structure, Rey bending down to follow. She held her rations tightly in her hands as she squirmed her way through. The room itself was quite open, larger than she had expected.

"I am like you in many ways young one. However, unlike you I never had any children to pass this on to." Madge turned with a metal object in her hands, which Rey distinguished to be a light saber.

"W-why are you giving this to me? I already have-."

"It's for Wren." Madge cut off her babbling, offering the saber forward.

"How did you know?" Rey gripped the weapon gently, examining it with confusion.

The woman chuckled and set her small hand on Rey's. "You should know that Jedi can read each other to a certain extent. You for example are an open book."

"It's a weakness." She muttered, looking down to her hands to avoid Madge's gaze.

"Dear child," She stepped forward touching the saber lightly. "you're passion makes you stronger in the way of the light. You saved Kylo Ren from the darkness using your belief in redemption."

Rey smiled slightly at the facts, her cheeks reddening at the mere mention of saving Ben.

"To be honest, redemption never crossed my mind. I just knew that I loved him too much to let go." Her brows were scrunched together in realization of what she'd done.

Her gaze snapped back to Madge, eyes searching her own with desperation. 

"Go find him child." She spoke softly, her smile all to familiar with heartbreak.

Rey went to turn but stopped herself, reaching out to grab Madge's hand. "Thank you, for everything you've done."

Her eyes shone knowing she'd completed her final task as a Jedi. "Hurry. No time to waist."

Rey smiled and waved one last time before shimmying out the entrance and moving to her feet.

"Come on BB-8. I have to find Ben."


	14. DEFCON 5

Wren watched Jacob with a close intensity, her eyes squinted in expectation.

"I'm not taking you back to Jakku." His voice snapped in frustration, this being the 20th time he'd said it.

"I'm not asking you. You will take me, because if anything you owe me for all the lying." She leaned back in the copilot seat, her fingers drumming on the armrest.

"It's my job."

"Was your job." Wren corrected with a smug smile, a brow raised in defiance.

Jacob let out a light growl from deep in his chest, immediately stopping the TIE Fighter to turn to her. His eyes blazed with something more than anger, acting as if Wren didn't know all the details of what would happen to her family.

"I can't take you back to your parents because if Kace finds you he'll kill both of us on the spot!" Her brown eyes were locked to his baby blues as pieces began to connect.

"You just want to save your own skin." She muttered quietly at first. "You don't care if I live or my parents."

Jacob turned away breaking the crushing eye contact, letting out a loud sigh.

"Your parents are two of the most powerful Jedi warriors in the galaxy. I have high expectations that they'll be fine."

Her gaze searched him, pushing deeper into his mind for answers. He was telling the truth, but she could sense the hint of doubt he hid deep in his thoughts.

"Would you stop that!?" He snapped, pushing her out of his brain with aggression.

"I-I'm sorry. It's the only way I know you're telling the truth." She retorted her voice quite sincere as she looked down in embarrassment.

His gaze followed her movements as he examined her with slight interest. Wren's hair was brown like her mothers and her eyes a light chestnut brown like her fathers. In his mind she was truly wonderful to look at, but her constant determination to do what she pleased was a turn-off.

"What?" She questioned after he had watched her for a few minutes of silence.

Jacobs head snapped away from her to the controls of the ship. "You have 30 minutes on that damn planet then we're gone. Understand?"

Wren watched him in confusion at first, wondering if he had truly changed his mind. His expression showed no sign of him lying, which caused a small smile to spread across her lips.

"Yes I understand."

He cursed under his breath, not knowing why he was helping this girl in the first place. However he could feel the happiness radiating from her body, pulling a light smile to his face which he quickly disguised with an unreadable frown.

Wren sat back, excitement flowing through her bones as she plotted where her parents would be. If they hadn't already left she had no doubt they were still in the AT-AT. The thought crossed her mind of an idea to contact them, remembering when they had linked their mind her her own.

She had no idea how to go about initiating the bond, wondering if Jacob would have any idea. He was the commanders second after all.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said in a soft tone, trying not to sound commanding.

He raised a brow letting out a grunt to show that he was listening, without giving her attention

"You said my parent were "Jedi"," She started stumbling with the new word. "and I wanted to know if I could contact them with the force."

Jacob chuckled at her wording and mispronunciation, keeping his gaze forward. "Your mother and father have whats called a force bond, which allows them to speak even when they aren't together."

"They can see each other, right?" Wren questioned with curiosity, leaning forward in the seat.

He nodded assuming she had seen them herself through the bond. "Typically, yes."

Her head nodded in interest, eyes never leaning him as she spoke. "How do they do it?"

"I'm not quite sure. Some records say that it just happens at random times, but others state that you can connect by thinking about talking to them." His tone was neutral as he answered, not trying to sound too interested in the topic.

 

"Curious." She murmured standing tall. "Continue on, I'll be in the back."

Jacob nodded slowly, averting his gaze back to the controls. Wren walked carefully to the back, sitting down against the wall. Her eyes closed, mind whispering for her father. All that crossed her mind is if he was truly a monster like Jacob said. A single tear fluttered down her cheek as she thought of the possibility.

"Wren?" A rough voice spoke as a thumb wiped her cheek clean.

Her eyes opened to reveal a man by her side. His hair was black like a raven's feathers, and his eyes were an exact replica of her own. He held a gentle smile as he studied her in awe, his pale complexion warmed from the sun.

"Father. You are Kylo Ren, aren't you?" Her gaze watched him, head tilted to the side like a dog that heard its name.

He seems taken back by the name, looking away to let out an unhappy sigh. "Call me Ben. Ben Solo."

"That's my last name?" Wren spoke, her complexion lightening as her smile brightened.

Ben looked up to see her compelling grin, radiating to his own lips. "Yes it is."

For a moment Wren had forgotten why she had wanted to speak with him. She was too joyed at her newfound family, finally knowing what her father looked like.

"Where are you?" His calming voice spoke as he kneeled in front of her.

"I escaped." She said simply, hoping he would be proud.

His expression was unreadable as he looked to the ground, not wanting to ask how she had done it. He reached forward, grabbing her small hand in his.

"You need to get far from the people who captured you. He only wants to hurt me."

"Kace?" She questioned, spitting the name angrily.

Ben's brows furrowed in confusion. "Who is that?"

"The leader of the those terrible people. Armitage Hux's son..." She said eventually knowing he would be more familiar with that name.

His eyes were wide with fear as he looked forward, acting as if he heard something on his side of things.

"Listen to me carefully. Get as far as you can from me. I'm only a danger to you as long as they want me. Please just go."

Wren's gaze was dark as she looked in his eyes. "Dad, I'm almost to Jakku."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share comments and suggestions!


End file.
